teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SSundee
Ian Marcus Stapleton, known on YouTube as SSundee,' '''is a 25-year-old Minecraft commentator, as well as a present-day member of the former Team Crafted. He has about 3.7 million subscribers and 300,000,000+ views. His ''Prison Break series is currently the most popular series he has. Name Origin The name "SSundee" originated in late 2009 when Ian and his friend were making accounts on Call of Duty and trolling other users. His friend made a username called "Saturdee" and Ian made one called "SSundee," as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube channel name. Notable Traits in Minecraft * Before the intro of each of his videos, he is seen in what he calls his "derp" skin, and says a comedic line. * One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros which is his on going series with 50 episodes. Personal Life and History Ian joined the military's air force when he was in his manly years (Unknown Date) and was happy with being in the military. He later got married to a girl named "Maddie" (Madelyn) at the age of 19 (In 2007) and was still in the military until November 28th of 2009 when he was inspired by Joe Hanson (Writer/Comedian) and decided to make his first YouTube channel with the name of "SSundee" (See the Name Origin section above). He didn't upload any videos yet until 2010 where he would spend some small amount of his free times each day doing and uploading game play videos such as Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends and a lot more. He would also occasionally, do vlog videos of "Q&A" and him showing his gaming gadgets. As his determination thrives, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft, and made his first minecraft video titled "hgcgmhmhmhmhmhmhmhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvower w/Ssundee" which he said in the video's description "This game is SO ADDICTING haha". And so, he started doing Minecraft survival series with some of his friends and upload them to Youtube everyday. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more friends and he soon got his wife (Maddie) involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at the same time, he did vlog videos of him and his son (Colton) doing their daily father and son's activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22nd of 2012 when he only uploaded about 4 videos up until January 15th, 2013. On February 14th, 2013. He made a vlog video talking about him leaving the military and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the past 2 months. March 17th, 2013. Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 due to unknown reasons which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He sounded sad as he was apologizing to his fans and was almost broke into tears. Despite what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and awesome Ssundee who all of his fans respect, love and care about. Because of this, SSundee was able to get back on his feet and continue his Minecraft series with his friends. On August 20th, 2013. JeromeASF uploaded a "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. This Maddie is different than Ian's first girlfreind Maddie. On August 23rd, 2013. Ian reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he made a vlog video of how happy he is for all the supports his fans gave to him. And that he would continue in making more videos with his most trusted friends SkyDoesMinecraft, Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, Jeromeasf, BajanCanadian, and HuskyMudkipz, in Team Crafted. Trivia * He used to be in the military. * His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. * He stated that if he were to get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet. * The reason he joined the military because he was neither interested in school nor did he find it useful. He didn't find anything interesting in high school and didn't go to college, so he joined the military and he was loving it. * He likes rock and electronic music. His favorite music artist is Skrillex. * His favorite sports are basketball, football (soccer) and tennis. * He used to love wearing caps when he was in the military even when he was doing vlog videos back then. * He doesn't like Snakes because SNAKES FRIGGIN SUCK! * He has a son named Colton * His middle name is Marcus. * When he was about 5 years old, he got stung by a wasp 4 times in the "no-no spot" while riding his bike. 1 Famous Quotes * "Look Mom!" * "This is crap!" * "Wreck Face!" * "Don't do dis!" * "That's weird..." * "Nooo!" * "Aww, I died." * "I'm a fan!" * "Are you freaking kidding me!?" * "Dat's awesome!" * "DON'T DO DIS BRO!" * "Hey doods!" * "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO MAKE THIS CAKE? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I HAD TO DO?!" * "AHHHHH!" * "This is poop!" * "Balls..." * "Enter my balls..." (Pixelmon series) * "This is hard as balls..." * "You freaking suck!" * "I'm a dirty dealer!" * "No no no, I'm a fan, I'm a fan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..!" * "False swipe to the dome!" (Pixelmon series) * "Oh... My... God..." * "Why do you have a taser?!??!" * " Lets do this doods!" * "FRICKIN BLAIR WITCH!" * "LANCEY NO!" * "Do you love me yet mommy?" (Derp SSundee) * "Well anyways doods I hope you enjoyed the video (End of Videos)" * "Yooo Dude" (End of most Mod Reviews) * "Crap on a stick..." * "Freakin' Carma! (Jailbreak Season 2 Whenever Disconnected Proxy From Server)" * "Let's Wreck Face!" * "That dude hits like a truck!" * "Oh!...Yes." * "Do YOU LOVE ME YET MOM?!?!?!?" (Derp SSundee) * "Well...Derp Ssundee took over the channel again" * "This sword hits like a freaking TRUCK!!" * "#CrainerSucks(Modded Sky Factory)! * "360 NO SCOPE!" * "EHHHHHHH!" * MOMY HELP ME EHHHHHHHHHHH * "Get rekt!" * "Tell me this isn't sick!" * "You dudes ready?